Beyond the Shadows
by Valmerie
Summary: "One tends to shrink from the truth when the real beast is knocking at your door". An Akali and Zed fanfic, not specifically lore based. ** Revised from original**


Akali was a master, usually so focused, so direct and so prepared but now she seemed like another person entirely. Shen called out her name, but in her mind it was filled with thoughts, enough to block his voice from reaching her. Kennen stopped his teaching and walked to her. She was moving but on reflex, moves she had practiced a thousand times, so often it became second nature; it was her eyes so vacant, that worried them.

"Akali!" Kennen shook her and she jolted back into reality.

"I'm sorry, I-" her voice sounded foreign to her like it belonged to someone else. Shen stopped her, looking into her eyes, she was troubled by something, something she couldn't lock away as she usually did.

"I think that's enough for today, the sun is setting" he addressed the students before walking to her "You seem unwell, if you'd like we could get some fresh air" he tried to give a smile, but he never actual smiled or sounded anything less than monotone. Her head shot down and a long sigh filled the air.

Not meeting his gaze she quietly muttered "I will solve my own strife" Shen, hiding his worry nodded sternly. As soon as she was out of earshot and the students had left the room Kennen chuckled to himself.

"Shot down by her again, that's got to be the third time this week" he mocked. For years after Akali had joined the Kinkou the other had tried to get her to open up to them, even if slightly, but she did not, to her Kennen and Shen were only allies, nothing more even with the events that brought them together.

"Silence, Kennen" Shen shot him a look that immediately ceased his mockery.

Back in the temple gardens Akali quietly whisked past the students, to ignore the ones would bombard her with meaningless questions about where she was going and probably tell Shen who worried far too much, even if he didn't display it emotionally.

He said beyond the temple, is the forest where Thresh lurks and worst yet further beyond that is the old temple where they used to train before Zed and his shadow warriors seized it, forcing all of the Kinkou who resided there to flee in an agonizing memory. There was little to nothing Akali feared, thanks to her mother that is, whom taught her death isn't a thing to fear but a force that will catch up to you in time. Fear will weaken you, never fear and never hesitate, that was her mother's wisest advice. She needed to find a medium, an outlet, for all the pressure that was being put upon her for the Blood Moon wasn't the first time Akali would slip away to the forest, it was quiet there but her favourite spot was a small waterfall closer to the old temple. While walking she thought of her unnatural behaviour during the day. She loved her temple and her allies, especially the cause they fought for but she felt trapped. Everyday was the same routine, sun up to sun down of practice and the only moments she had any enjoyment was when she was summoned by the league to fight. She wanted something to test to skills, to prove to herself that nothing will stand in her wake. She did not however expect to see the sight that lay before her eyes nor believe the opportunity that presented itself. Absolutely silently she drew her twin kama and knelt in a nearby bush. No one ever came to this place, _her_ place, _her sanctuary_. But there he was, standing by the undisturbed water, Zed.

He was an enemy to the Kinkou and therefore an enemy to her. She could slay him now, even if it meant punishment from the league, she would find a way to overcome it or die by the creed she served. It was silent, completely so that even her breathing could not be heard or her movements and even the wind seemed to stop. But she stayed waiting for the perfect moment to leap, careful eyeing his relaxed stance.

"Your stealth is mediocre" he spoke. With his words she immediately struck but where he was standing was now a shadow, he reappeared behind her.

"In the name of the Kinkou clan I will strike you down where you stand, monster" she spoke full of pride and he began to laugh.

"That's quite the declaration Akali" he began "But I do not wish to fight you now"

"We are sworn enemies, if you will not fight me then this will be an easy win" a sly smile appeared.

"Sworn enemies? I have never done anything specifically to you, we are only enemies by association"

"What you have done has disrupted all of Valoran, you, Zed have thrown off our balance and unlocked the forbidden arts" she held her kama straight to him.

"You brand me the traitor, without knowing the truth, how pitiable"

Her brow furrowed with a look of distaste.

He sighed an slowly spoke "I will not fight you, not today" , with such a statement her brow now turned skeptical but her kama did not move, if he tried anything she would attack. Zed stayed in his exact position facing the water's edge, no muscle in his body hinted that we would strike at any moment.

"Show your honor Zed and fight me!"

"I already said, I will not fight you, I don't waste my time on things that are weak"

"I will never forgive you for what you've done," Akali leaped at his with her kama lodging itself deep into his shoulder, a second later the body turned to black dust and disappeared. Another trick of the shadows.

"Maybe you could kill me, if you ever reach my level of expertise" he mocked.

Akali attacked him again, with the same outcome as before. The forbidden arts were more than she imagined, Shen had told her about them but never had she seen them first hand.

"You really haven't changed at all have you? Still the same unexperienced girl that came to the temple, all those years ago"

She tried not to show her anger, it was a weakness, one an enemy could exploit "I am not the same person from then," she threw a kama at him, within the final second he switched positions with his shadow.

"You still have a lot to learn" his sat on a rock speaking quietly "Since you insist, I can show you our difference in power"

Zed sent a shadow to throw a shuriken at her; she nimbly dodged and landed on the branch of a tree. Not a second to spare she leapt at him again, just grazing his stomach with the tip of the blade. His eyes shot down to the new rip in the fabric of his tunic.

In the blink of an eye he was suddenly pressing his blade to her neck.

"I'm the Master of shadows, anyone who would foolishly challenge me is either be suicidal or desperate" he laughed menacingly.

"You will never beat your brother" she struggled to breath.

The blunt side of his blade was pushing down on her neck harder "He is not my brother!"

"You..are exactly... the monster the master told us about" she managed to give one last smirk before he would finish her off.

"You know nothing of the true monster," his hold on her slightly weakened, with a swift kick she was able to give herself room to escape. She threw her kama again and stuck into his shoulder, this wasn't a shadow, but she actually hit him. Her triumph was short-lived as a shuriken found its way into her own shoulder. They both backed away from each other.

"I will not kill you, yet" he said "I still have a use for you"

They both began to walk their opposite directions until Zed stopped in his tracks and spoke out to her "If you come here again tomorrow, I will kill you without a second thought"

"Likewise"


End file.
